narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Aoitsuchi
| english = | kanji = 青い土 | romaji = | other = | image name = Aoitsuchi.jpg | image size = 250px | image caption = | image = | float = | ref = }} | previous affiliation = | team =* Ten Heroes of Iwagakure * Iwagakure Jōnin Council | previous team = | occupation = Leader of the Ten Heroes of Iwagakure | previous occupation = }} }} * File:100px-Nature Icon Storm.svg.png | tailedbeast = | host = | hidenjutsu = }} * File:100px-Nature Icon_Earth.svg.png * File:100px-Nature Icon Lightning.svg.png * File:100px-Nature Icon Storm.svg.png }} * * * * * * * }} (青い土, ) is a Jōnin hailing from Iwagakure. He is the grandson of the , Ōnoki and the leader of the famous Ten Heroes of Iwagakure. He is also on the Iwagakure Jōnin Council. Appearance Aoitsuchi is a tall, sturdy shinobi from Iwagakure. He wears the normal Iwagakure attire; a shinobi flack jacket and pants, however, his uniform is blue instead of the traditional red. His left eye is black, while his right eye is a eye he obtained from a victory against one of Konoha's in the past. He has long blue hair, which reaches past his shoulders. He also has a seal on his upper chest, something related to his Sharingan eye. Personality Aoitsuchi is fiercely loyal to his village, willing to do anything to defend it. He is a family man, loving his father, sister, and nephew very much. He seems to hold the utmost respect for his grandfather, the Third Tsuchikage, as well. Aoitsuchi is also a dedicated ninja, spending every minute of his free time trying to attain mastery of his Sharingan and his kekkei genkai. He seems to hold fierce disdain for shinobi from Konohagakure, perhaps due to Iwagakure's woes with the Leaf Village during the . History Sometime before he became a hero of Iwagakure and before the , he fought one of Konoha's Uchiha, killed him, and stole his right Sharingan eye, which he kept as a trophy after he gave Iwagakure's intelligence agency all of the intel on its workings. Abilities Aoitsuchi is noted by Ōnoki to be the strongest ninja in Iwagakure other than himself. He boasts extremely high chakra levels and mastery of his ninja skills as well. Nature Transformations Just like the rest of his family, Aoitsuchi is capable of using a wide range of elemental natures; , , , and , which is his kekkei genkai. He willingly admits that he doesn't focus on his earth and lightning natures as much as he does his water and storm natures. He is capable of using with both his lighting and storm natures in order to strengthen his weapons. With his lightning release, he can also create an aura of lightning chakra to speed up his nervous system and quicken his reflexes. Aoitsuchi can tunnel through the ground as if he was swimming through water due to his . He can easily create sources of water with or even use without a source or water. His use of to the highest degree is what gained him the leadership position of the Ten Heroes of Iwagakure. With it, he can create plasma blasts or create giant storm clouds from which to absorb all of his enemy's chakra with. Kenjutsu Aoitsuchi is a sword user, carrying around a standard katana to do battle with. He is very skilled in using his katana and can effortlessly hold off another sword user. When combine with his chakra flow techniques, his blade can cut through almost anything. Sharingan Due to his early battles with an Uchiha, Aoitsuchi has a eye in his right eye socket. To keep it from taking up too much of his chakra, Ōnoki, his grandfather, placed a seal upon his chest which limits the chakra consumption of Aoitsuchi's Sharingan. This has two known effects on the dōjutsu. One, it causes the three tomoe to become three dots instead, making it look peculiar among other Sharingan, and two, it prevents Aoitsuchi from ever awakening the Mangekyō Sharingan. Aoitsuchi can activate and deactivate his Sharingan due to the seal, something that most transplanted Sharingan are incapable of doing. This allows him to keep his secret hidden until he needs to use it. Other than these abnormalities, his Sharingan is just like any other. It allows him to see the color of chakra, copy non-kekkei genkai jutsu (a trait he claims to seldom use), and cast on those unlucky enough to make eye contact with it. Plot Trivia * "Aoitsuchi" means "Βlue Earth".